Love Just Is
by ThreesCompanyLuv
Summary: Something happens between Jack and Janet but neither of them know what to do about it, think about it or do they know what the other one is feeling and thinking. ]


"Love Just Is…"

Chapter 1:

It was March 29th, on a Friday morning, the sun was simmering through the living room window lightening the apartment with a pink, orange hue. All three roommates were asleep in the quite. Suddenly, Janet's alarm went off with obnoxious rings. She rolled over annoyed and half asleep.

"Gosh, where does the time go?" She thought to herself as she slammed her hand on her alarm to stop the ringing. She sat up in bed, yawned and glanced at Chrissy who was sleeping on her back weirdly in her bed. Her arms were hanging off the bed towards Janet and her legs all caught in her sheets and blankets.

"Chrissy, wake up!" Janet said nudging Chrissy's arm. Janet waited and then assumed that Chrissy wasn't going to budge. "Come on Chrissy, you go to get up and go to work today!" she said taking her pillow and bashing it on Chrissy. Chrissy opened one eye and grunted. "I don't think so…oh wait its Friday!" Chrissy threw herself out of bed and quickly stretched.

"Uh, yeah finally, it's Friday." Janet said with a grin. She stood up from her bed and walked out of their bedroom. She stopped in front of Jack's door, not hearing a sound she knocked on the door to see if he was awake. She listened for a reply or the door to open but nothing. She knocked again, "Jack, you awake?" she waited a few seconds and tried again. "Jack! Come get up!" still no answer.

"He must be sleeping well." She thought and opened the door and peeked in, seeing Jack wrapped up in his bedding as though he were in a cocoon. Janet sighed as she walked over to the side of his bed. "Jack, it's time to wakey wakey!" she said as she shook his shoulder. Jack uncovered his head and squinted at Janet trying to open his eyes more. "What time is it?" he asked. "A little after 6, remember you asked me to wake you up early so you can jog?" she looked down at him and noticed he was sweating a bit. "Are you burning up under those blankets? You're sweating!" Jack sat up and laid his forehead into his palm. "I'm not feeling well, I don't think I'll be jogging this morning." Janet felt his head and noticed that he was warm as if he had a heating pad on his head all night. "You have a fever, hon."

Jack stood up to walk out of his room into the kitchen to get some water but suddenly had a dizzy spell. He had swayed back and forth and caught himself by catching Janet's shoulder. "I think I got up to fast." Jack mumbled. Janet grabbed his arm and supported him. "Lay down, I'll go get you some water and a damp cold cloth." Janet motioned Jack to lay in bed.

Janet had come back to Jack's room with his water and damp cloth. She sat next to him and realized that Jack had dozed off. "Jack, babe, you need to drink some water." He shook out of his slight sleep and sat up and grabbed the glass of water. He drank half the glass and sat it on his night stand. Janet handed him the damp cloth and he gently put it on his forehead. "Janet, you're going to be late for work." She looked over at his clock on his night stand. "Yeah, I better get myself ready and get going. Will you be alright?" Jack looked at her with a slight grin. "I'm always alright, I mean I'm Jack Tripper, C'mon!" Janet gave him a serious look. "I'll just sleep." He said as Janet stood up from his bed. "Okay, I'll call you on my lunch break to check on you. Call me if you need anything." Janet said after patting his head. "If I need ANYTHING?" he said with a dirty look. Janet rolled her eyes. "Sleep well, Jack. Talk to you later." She walked out of his room and caught up with Chrissy in the bathroom. Chrissy was finishing up her hair. Janet had mentioned that Jack wasn't feeling well and that she was going to call him on her lunch break.

Both Janet and Chrissy had gone to work. It was 10:30am when Jack woke up. He didn't feel any better than he had that morning. He decided he would get something easy and comforting to eat. He headed to the kitchen slowly and the phone rang. "Hello?" 'Hey Jack, how you feeling?' "Oh the same actually, how is work?" 'Oh ugh, it seems slow today. But I get off early today, so that's a plus!' "That's great!" 'Yeah, so I will be home in three hours!' "Alrighty! Oh Hey Janet, can you pick up some chicken noodle soup? I don't really feel like anything else." 'Sure, get some more rest, see you in a while!' "Thanks, see ya!"

Jack hung up and went into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. He drank a small glass and headed to his room again. He rubbed his temples while lying in bed and random thoughts were charging in and out of his mind. Twenty minutes had passed and Jack felt his eyes relaxing until they were closed.

_**Jack was sitting on a bench in the middle of a grass hill and nothing but blue sky above him. Janet sneaks up from behind him and quickly puts her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said with a slight but adorable giggle. He smiled, "Well…Larry?" he said sarcastically. Janet uncovered his eyes and went around the bench to sit next to him. "Would you rather it be Larry?" 'Of course not! I'd rather be you any day!' he said with a huge smile as he kissed her cheek. She blushed and let her head fall to his shoulder. They began holding hands and sat there in silence. "Jack, are you happy?" she asked nervously. He looked down at her with a confused expression on his face. "Of course I'm happy, how could I not be?" He paused, "Are you happy?" he asked. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes….**_

Janet walked into the apartment and slammed the door not realizing that Jack was still asleep. Jack woke up and realized he had heard Janet come home. He sat up and his dream replayed in his mind. "Janet and I? I dreamt about us together?" he thought worried. Shaking his head to forget his dream he just had, he walked into the living room as Janet entered from the kitchen. "Some people drive me nuts!" she said with anger. 'What happened?' Jack questioned. "This women was grabbing the same can of soup that I was grabbing and there was only two left and she already had the other one in her other hand." She explained motioning her hands as if she were the women in her explanation. Jack raised his eye brows and waited for her to continue. "She got all rude when I grabbed it first and told me that I should go to the market down town and get my soup there. Who does she think she is? Ugh!" 'Janet, some people just need to lighten up. Don't worry about it.' Jack sat down on the couch and slouched lying his head on the back of the couch. Janet sat next to him and did the same. "Yeah, you're right. We all have our bad days! Oh feeling any better? At all?" she asked tapping his thigh with her hand. "A little, not as warm but my head is swimmy." He said annoyed.

Chrissy enters the apartment all tired, "Hey, guys!" Their eyes follow her as she makes her way to the couch. "Hey, how was work?" Janet asked not really caring how her day was. "It was long, tiring, boring and I'm here now!" she said with a snort. Jack and Janet looked at each other. Janet rolled her eyes while he shook his head. "..But I got some paperwork I have to read for tomorrow, so I'm going to go get that over with." Chrissy said, getting up from the couch and enters her room. Jack and Janet sit there in silence for a few seconds, he glanced at Janet and admired her face expression. "What cha thinking about Janet?" She shook out of her thought. "Oh... Just how much things have changed, that's all." 'Like what things?' "Well… not much has changed around here but like how close of friends we all are, I never had that." She stared down at her hands in her lap. "It's nice!" She said looking over at Jack who was looking at her with a smile. "It is, it's very nice!" He said, softly patting her hand with his.

Janet had felt a blush come upon her cheeks. "Am I blushing?" she thought to herself. "Uh you want to see what's on TV?" she said grabbing the remote from the coffee table. "Sure! I'd like to see a kinky movie!" he joked, raising his eyebrows repeatedly at her. She playfully slapped his shoulder and laid back next to him. She began channel surfing. Finally she found a movie that was already half over. "Want to watch this? Looks kind of interesting." She asked. Jack giggled a little, "Whatever you want to watch hon!" She sat there looking at the screen but couldn't focus on the scenery. Her thought was on what Jack had just said. "What did he mean by that? Whatever you want to watch hon! Was that a flirt?" she thought. She suddenly felt Jack move and looked over at him as he scrunched down. She decided to do the same. "You getting tired?" she asked. "Just a bit!" he said quietly. They both had turned their focus to the TV.

After minutes and minutes, their eyes got heavy. Within twenty minutes of watching the movie they had fallen asleep. Janet's head slowly made its way to Jack's shoulder. Once it hit, Jack's head fell to rest on hers. A little while later, Janet had snuggled up to Jack and wrapped her arm around him. Jack responded by doing the same.

~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER ONE!~~~~~~ HEHE! =P


End file.
